1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic key device, and more particularly, to an electronic key device using a fingerprint to generate a key signal for initiating a computer system.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Using Internet or Intranet to transmit files and messages is quite common for today's computer users, and security protection for protecting personal data and documents becomes an important issue. Most computer systems today use passwords to prevent illegal access of their applications or databases. However, such passwords can easily be intercepted by hackers so that they can break into the computer systems later on using the intercepted passwords.